polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Eritreaball
Eritreaball is a countryball in Africa. History Ancient Much of Eritreaball's early history is unknown of. Earliest records date back to Egyptian times, when Eritreaball was a part of Ancient Egyptian Empireball. Once Ancient Egyptian Empireball died and became irrelevant, the tribes of Ethiopiaball united to form Ethiopian Empireball. Eritreaball's history at this point had been stained with absolutely no change at all, and everyone being a farmer or a peasant or a peasant farmer repeatedly while empires came and went to rule over their clay. Colonial Era The first european countryballs to come into contact were Ottoman Empireball and Portugalball, both countryballs being rising empires. The regions that ancient Egypt were in were contested and fought over by Ethiopian Empireball and Ottoman Empireball. There was no fighting for a long time, but relations between the two were cold. Then, in 1538, Portugualball and Ottomanball began to fight for colonies in India. Ethiopiaball quickly took advantage of this and sided with Portugalball. Ottomanball reacted by sending its puppets against Ethiopian Empireball to fight them. Ethiopian Empireball, with the aid of the Eritrean peasants, fought back. Eritreaball, only an irrelevant part of the Ethiopian Empire, saw heavy casualties and fighting, and was also the only place where the Ottomans got out of their kebab lawn chairs to fight Ethiopian Empireball. Thanks to the irrelevant region, Ethiopian Empireball gained control of modern day Somaliaball and much of ancient Egypt, and since then, Ethiopian Empireball has been regarded to as the first country in history to ever remove kebab, with the title being re-invented by Serbiaball in the modern world. For many many years Eritreaball remained in the process it had been in: aid Ethiopian Empireball, then go back to working as a peasant. Finally change came in the 19th Century. Eritreaball was part of an Ottoman puppet nation which had forcefully allowed European colonization. Italyball, anxious to become an empire, colonized the region and gave it its name, Italian Eritreaball. Post-Colonial Era Later on Italyball allowed Ethiopian Empireball to govern the region, which was quickly ended in WW2 when Ethiopiaball was killed and then anschlussed by Italyball in a violent war using machineguns, airplanes, and even poison gas. After WW2 Eritrea's desire for independence began when the region was given back to the weak Ethiopian owners of the region (who, as previously mentioned, were some of the original owners.) Independence In 1991 (the same year Lithuaniaball's hot temper had kicked in and caused the death of Sovietball and the relevance of countless countries across europe) Eritreaball achieved independence from Ethiopiaball, who had been tired of fighting the relevance front that had been going on. Since then, Eritreaball has been a proud and relevant country. In 1995, Eritreaball was into war with Yemenball, who stole his clay in the Hanish Islands. Eritreaball went to war with Ethiopiaball again in 1998, and to war with Djiboutiball in 2008. Personality Traits Eritreaball is an insane yet reliable countryball that usually tries to find ways to show off its incredible strength. The countryball usually interacts with other regional countryballs, mainly those fairly close to the Arabian peninsula. He stays away from what his father does, and it is clear to tell that is because Eritreaball's father, Ethiopiaball, likely hates Eritreaball, due to weakness caused by the relevance of Eritrea as well as the fact that since the relevance of Eritrea, Ethiopia has widely been mocked by all the other African countryballs. Life Skills # Removing Terrorist from the premises. # Strength. Eritreaball is no doubt a countryball that has been feared by India and others due to the mixture of insanity and strength in the countryball's personality. # Killing ISISball and its allies. In one countryball comic (fairly recent) on reddit where Canadaball loses his sanity and allies with ISISball to conquer the world, the plan is foiled by Eritrea. # Surviving apocalypses and terrorism. As mentioned in number 3, this countryball has survived all attempts of world domination (excluding WW2) and fought off the attackers. # Of anoyings everyone Gallery BNbTyhP.png Eritrea is Batshit Crazy.png Country mottos.jpg Immigrant army.png spsSWoK.png QIKNXTO.png U0VkdN5.png 3jlaxbk.png 'iVU5pMO.png 'pEqSpSN.png Familia_de_countryballs.png VoNkUek.png QTxNZI5.png Category:Africa Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Former kebab removers Category:Arabic speaking countryball Category:Catholic Category:Kebab Category:Semites Category:Orthodox Category:Batshit crazy Category:Modern Countryball Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Poor Category:Countryballs With One Eye Category:Homosex Removers Category:Evil Category:Atheist Category:Italian speaking countryball Category:Dictatorship Category:Christian Category:Independent Category:Idiot Category:Retarded Category:Retard Category:Stupid Category:Fucking insane Category:Starving Category:Afroasiatic Category:Red Blue Green Yellow